fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Fated Meeting! Two Peas in a Pod!
"Vivian, where are we now?" Daisuke said to the petite girl beside him. With the differences in their height, one could possibly mistake them to be father and daughter. It didn't help that the girl had the height of a child. The difference in height caught the attention of the people around them which slightly bothered Vivian who felt her short stature was more obvious now but kept her composure. "We're in Magnolia currently. If you could remember, the man we're searching for is supposedly here in this town at the moment." Vivian said in response as they continued walking through the town. "To take care of the current problem at hand, we'll need his strength." There was currently dark mages not too far off from where they were and they had to find a way to deal with them. "Yeah, I get it but don't you think you're walking a little too fast in a cro..." He didn't get to finish his sentence before Vivian bumped into somebody else, causing the both of them to fall down. To make sure the two smaller people wouldn't get tripped over, Daisuke picked them both up and brought them to the side. "I apologize for bumping into you are you okay?" Vivian said apologetically. "See Vivian? You knocked over a kid. You should be more careful." Daisuke reprimanded the young woman. "A kid?" Hikari brushed her clothes and grabs her droppen key. "Just so you know. I'm not a kid. Youuu.. You're just tall OK!" Hikari shouted but the only sound that came out are silent squeak. "Really?!?" Daisuke stood there high and might making Hikari cautious about her height. "You look like a tower" Spouted Hikari in a smug face. On the other hand. Hikari noticed a small girl whom kinda is taller than her. "Hey..?". Before Vivian can talk. Daisuke shouted at Hikaru "Shut up midget." She ignored Daisuke and focused on Vivian. "Hey" She smiled. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Vivian Rosewood and this is my partner, Daisuke Kacchu." Vivian said with a slight curtsy out of courtesy. Daisuke merely nodded, having not been bred with noble blood in their veins. "May I ask for your name?" "My name's Hikaru! and these are Cerimiel, Hexloria and Flamma" Hikaru Joyfully introduced herself and her spirits. Hikaru noticed a pile of bags on the ground that seems like only a traveller could carry. "Where are you guys going? I may be able to accompany you there" She looked at both male and female with curiousity on mind thinking if they are siblings or even father and daughter. "For some reason, I got the feeling that you thought we were siblings or worse, father and daughter..." Vivian said out of slight irritation. "We're not related at all. And just so you know! I'm an adult! So what if I'm short!" She was about to go on her own little rant before Daisuke stopped her. "Sorry about that, the little miss here is quite sensitive about being short." Daisuke said rather calmly in contrast to Vivian. "At the moment, we're trying to find a particularly powerful mage to help deal with an issue up north. We've been told he's currently in this town." "A powerful Mage?" Hikaru looked at them confusedly. "The only poweful mages around here are the guilds." I looked back at Vivian, "Sorry bout that. I wasn't thinking of anything possibly making you guys related. You guys looks like a couple" Hikari explained "Wha-Wha-What are you talking about!?!" Vivian said in an embarassed tone. "Why would I be in a relationship with this dunderhead!?!" Her face had started to turn red. While embarassed, it was also due to slight irritation. Since after they got rid of any presumptions that they were related, them being a couple was usually the next guess. "Anyway, he'd probably be able to take down the dark mages north of here." Daisuke said in response. "We'd be able to do it ourselves but they've got hostages." "That seems really urgent!" Hikari grabs her keys and looks at both person determined "Maybe i can be able to help!" "As we can't seem to find the guy we've been looking for, might as well. Sure you can handle yourself?" Daisuke said "I don't feel like getting hurt by who knows what." "Daisuke has a magic that in exchange for becoming invulnerable, he would receive all the damage the people he links to would have taken instead." Vivian said out of explanation. "For now, we need to figure out how to deal with the hostage situation,.." They had just stepped foot out of town and were on their way up. A minute passed like an hour as they walk their way up the north to Hikari's surprised. Her sister and her groupmates from a guild called antasia was there holding a peace of paper. "Kizuki? Is that you?" Hikari shouted. The blue haired female with her several other girls looked at Hikari, Daisuke and Vivian. "Hey sis! Who are those people?" Kizuki as in a friendly manner. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintances. My name is Vivian Rosewood." Vivian said with a slight curtsy out of courtesy. "And I'm Daisuke Kacchu. Nice to meet'cha." He said with a nod. "We ran into your sister in town and she decided to help us. That's why she's with us." Kizuki then walks closer to Daisuke. "You're really tall? What's you're foot size?" "Is that really something you would ask to somebody you just met?" Daisuke got the meaning pretty quickly and wondered what was with this girl. "You also seem a little too young for this sort of thing..." "Yeah. I am young but so you know. I'm not a virgin anymore <3" Kizuki blows a kiss to Daisuke before turning back to her sister. "Wh-whaaaa... You're soooo bold Kizuki! I would never do that but you gotta admit. Daisuke is pretty hot" Hikari Chuckled "What the heck is wrong with you sisters?" Daisuke said with a sigh as he just walked past them. "Let's just get on with the mission. We don't have much time to mess around." They continued onward and when they arrived at the site, they were shocked as to what they saw. There was a storm of brooms and swords, protecting the hostages and fighting the enemy at the same time. The caster almost seemed bored. And for good reason. This was almost effortless for him. Once the enemies had been taken down, he sent away his weapons and brooms before noticing the group. "Ah, good. I won't have to bring back the hostages back." He said to them. "What the heck? Those guys shouldn't have been pushovers, they were rank A most of them." Vivian said wondering how he could have take care of it so easily. Hikari stared in awe as the boy just looks at his enemies and his brooms doing the dirty work. looking at the boys outer characteristic, she found him quite charming. "Hey! Mister. Thanks for doing our job!" Miho shouted at the man. Hikari then goes back to her world and looked at the man and the quest paper several times before asking. " Can we still take credits for this?". she then pointed at the paper indicating that she may want to keep the reward. "Hmm? There was a reward for dealing with these weaklings?" The young man said in response with a small smirk. "Well, go ahead, it's not like I did this for the money anyway." The man's smirk caused a strange feeling from her chest to her stomach. "O-oh...T-thanks.." A quick change of attitude was then noticed by her sister Kizuki. She then smiled at her sister's quite new reaction knowing how it was going on Kizuki called the man for lunch. "Sorry, I'll have to pass. I have other things to..." Veniki began to say before his stomach could be heard grumbling. It was quite loud too. "Looks like I'll take you up on that offer." Minutes past as the crew ate sandwiches that Miho made for them. On the other hand Hikari couldn't help but stare at the man's face and it seems like he noticed it well. "How is it?" Kizuki asked the man, "They taste pretty good." He couldn't help but feel awkward due to the girl staring at him. "Um, is there something on my face? You've been staring at me for quite some time now." "Uhhh..Eh..noo...It...just..uhh...ehh.." Hikari then looks up and down between the man's face and her cheeks turned tomato. "I just wanna ask for your name.." "The name's Veniki. Don't have last name." He said somewhat curtly. "How about you? I'm sure the rest of you have names. Especially the two over there. The loli detective and her knight." "Since you already know about that, I assume you already know our names." Vivian said in response. "But out of courtesy, we shall respond in turn." The two of them then introduced themselves to Veniki. "What about the rest of you?" He said to the other girls. A lacrima then rang through the field. "Hmmm Hey sis. We gotta leave.. See ya guys later. Oh and we'll introduce ourselves some other time" Kizuki smiled at Daisuke and the others leaving Hikari alone by themselves still flustered at the broom magician. "I-i am.. Hikari...Kyoko." Hikari introduced herself rather different from her joy to shy personality. "Nice to meet you I guess." Veniki said in a rather bored tone. He wondered why she was acting like this. Because he didn't interact with many people, his social ability was lacking. Therefore, he wasn't good at figuring people's emotions out. "Since you came here, I assume you heard about the situation. I found out about a person who was pulling the strings here. I'll be taking care of that. Mind taking care of the hostages?" "Already done." Daisuke replied simply and sure enough, they were gone. There was now a look of shock on Veniki's face. "What, how..." He began to stutter. "Daisuke can use magic to go at top speed. He was using it to get the hostages back to town during lunch." Vivian replied simply. "Not like we can leave you to do a dangerous job anyway midget." "Look who's talking!" Veniki exclaimed back before regaining his composure. "Ahem, anyway, do what you want. As long as you don't get in the way anyway." He then began to walk off towards a certain direction. Daisuke and Vivian followed. "You coming?" Daisuke asked Hikari. She grabbed Daisuke's hand and nodded gleefully Daisuke wondered why she grabbed his hand but thought of it as a little kid doing it so he didn't pay much attention to it. After a while, the group was now walking through a forest. "It seems enemies are approaching, keep on your guard." Veniki said briefly which resulted in a nod from Daisuke and Vivian. "Vivian, let's do this!" Daisuke exclaimed as he motioned for Hikari to let go of his hand as he requipped into some armor. He then used some magic, causing him and Vivian to glow. Almost immediately afterwards, a powerful fireball hit Daisuke in the face, the enemy quickly rushing in during the planned confusion. Unfortunately for that person, Daisuke reacted in time and cut him down, revealing that he wasn't even scratched by the attack despite the intensity. "Oh? What an interesting magic." Veniki said in with a small smile. "Yeah, it makes me invulnerable to anything!" Daisuke exclaimed enthusiastically. "Mind making sure Vivian doesn't get hurt though? If she gets hit, she won't be the one taking damage, I will." "D-daisuke. I'll protect her!" Hikari exclaimed determined she then summoned two spirits to attack at the front base with Daisuke, "Okay! I'll be counting on you!" Daisuke said with a confident smile before beginning to wreak havoc on their foes with his sword and shield. There were some enemies that went for Vivian. However, she stayed calm. The fight was loud and ear-piercing. Hikari's eyes travelled from back to front searching for potential enemies. Unknowingly to both of them. Hikari sensed a magic power. She quickly got behind Vivian. Who was supposed to be the target. Hikari was stabbed a shadow sword. "A-are you ok?" She smiled at Vivian and tried to keep her calm but Hikari's movement has became wobbly her conciousness faded to oblivion. "Commencing Healing!" Vivian exclaimed to Daisuke who got the idea and went into a more protective postion to better protect the girls. Veniki had decided to just lay back and see how they did, only stepping in if it got too serious. Well, someone got stabbed so he floated over to Hikari who was being healed by Vivian. "That's too slow, use this." Veniki said as he dripped a little drop over Hikari's body and she had returned to full health. "That should do it, now do your best." He said before hopping back on his broom. "This is getting a little boring! Hey guys take cover!" shouted Hikari to all of them as she stands up. "''Calls from the stars, You're quest and objectives shall pass. I as the queen of stars order you. ''FALL!" Light seperated from different areas hitting the whole place and eredicating almost all of the enemies. "A little over kill wasn't it?" Daisuke said after seeing the damage done to the area. "But that was pretty powerful. Pretty cool." "I guess we should move on then." Veniki said continuing to float off towards the main leader. "By the way, you okay? You took that hit earlier." Daisuke asked Hikari. "The broom guy may have healed you but pain can still be felt." "Hmmm? No it doesn't hurt at all. Thanks for being worried about me thought.." Hikari smiled at Daisuke and quickly grabbed his hand while somewhat looking on the other direction that Daisuke can't see. "Hmm? Is there something over there?" Daisuke asked when he noticed her turn her head. "I don't see anything." "No it's nothing. Something just caught my attention." Hikari answered timidly. A loud thump then was heard from behind them. "What was that?" Daisuke said as he kept Hikari behind him so he could shield her. It seemed suspicious. "Alola, Hikari. It seems you taken care of my troops once again?" a mysterious woman voice was then can be heard from a distance. Smoke was covering her body then flames erupted at the ground exploding on impact. "You know this person Hikari?" Veniki said with a rather bored expression in contrast with the others. "You don't seem to be on good terms though." While appearing bored, he still was ready to fight. Hikari then came forward behind Daisuke, "Noelani... What do you want!" The smoke faded revealing a dark skinned woman in her 20's . "Oh.. Looks like you still remember me, Dear Hikari" The woman then rushes forward towards Hikari, She chanted a spell in time before reaching Hikari, The ground was seperated and Hikari was knocked unconcious on the ground. Daisuke had grabbed Hikari and slung her over his shoulder as having her on the ground would just make things worse if a fight were to start. Veniki then stepped forward. "Now then, what business do you have here? If you are here for a fight, I'll take you on." Despite his appearance, Veniki was quite the capable mage and already had his brooms and swords at the ready while maintaining his calm demeanor. "Hmmm? brooms and swords, Alrighty then!" Noelani lifted her hands and pointed directly at the group, "Void Blast,", Black smoke then exits her hands covering the whole area in a fog like trap, "Now let me show you how this things hurt.." Noelani then pointed her fingers towards Vivian, The smoke swirled her towards her direction exploding in impact. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't underestimate my weapons." Veniki said, having used his brooms with Fortification Magic casted on it to cover Vivian while Daisuke just requipped a shield to make the part of the magic attack that supposed to go towards him and Hikari go towards his shield only. Veniki was processing several things at once, his weapons and their positioning all the while and once he had them in place, he began his counterattack. He sent some swords that were hidden behind him flying towards Noelani with a wave of his hand with a magic sword capable of absorbing fire based attacks at the vanguard. He readied some other things from the other locations at the same time. "Nice thinking boy but i really need that girl!" The smoke then blocked the brooms from going into Noelani, "Why do you need her?" Veniki asked before grabbing her from behind with the brooms. Having to focus on the swords in front of her and with the smoke hindering her vision somewhat created a rather large blind spot which allowed two brooms to wrap all around her. Veniki then used Fortification Magic to make sure she wouldn't be able to blow them up so easily. "One of those brooms weakens a person physically and the other saps magic power. Now tell me, why do you need her?" "Look boy! I' just want a kiss! I'm her aunt Baka!" Hikari woke up from her sleep calling her aunt. "Aun-auntie? What are you doing here?" Noelani then glared at Hikari, "What do you mean?! Why are you even with these guys and who are they?!" Noelani shouted at her niece. "What kind of aunt would knock out her own niece like that?" Veniki said with a sigh as Hikari confirmed this fact. He then threw her down onto the ground as he was annoyed at how it was a false alarm. "For now, we're Hikari's traveling companions." Daisuke said as he gently set Hikari down from his shoulder so she could greet her aunt properly. "I'm Daisuke Kacchu." "I'm Vivian Rosewood. A pleasure." Vivian said with a curtsy. "Although it would have been more pleasant without the sudden assault..." "Veniki." The broom wielder merely said his name. "She's travelling with you and she doesn't even know what happened!" Noelani shouted at the group, She turned towards Hikari who seems clueless at what happened, "You're parents has been taken away Hikari! Magnolia's been attacked!" The group's overall tone became much more serious now. "Another case huh?" Vivian said as she began to think to herself. "Where is the enemy located now?" While serious, Daisuke, Veniki and herself remained calm which was probably for the best cause they'd either kill somebody or get killed if they got too emotional. "The enemy is currently on the run but the other members were caught by the fairy tail guild." Noelani grunted, "Did they take my parents?!" Hikari asked worriedly. "Unfortunately they did." "We can probably catch up to them pretty soon." Veniki said before summoning up some brooms for everyone to ride on. "These aren't my fastest brooms, that'd be the one I use for emergencies, but this will do just fine. Just make sure to hang on and don't fall off." Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:CallMeFundanshi Category:RP